


What MACUSA doesn't know

by katiebuttercup



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Wishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: Tina doesn't mean to visit Jacob's shop





	

Disclaimer: characters belong to J.K Rowling 

Tina doesn't mean to visit Jacob's lovely little bakery but one bright Friday afternoon she finds herself peering through the sparkling windows and watches a beaming Jacob serve delighted customers. 

The clear happiness in Jacob's face eases some of Tina's guilt. She still remembers watching Jacob walking bravely into the rain, so stoic and noble. Men haven't been kind to Queenie, in the short time they spent together Tina knew Jacob would be nothing but wonderful to her sister. Not so unlike another kind man who turned everything Tina thought she knew on its head.

That day Tina hadn't needed mind reading powers to know Queenie's pain. 

For once she wishes that somehow things could be different. 

Steeling herself Tina enters the bakery, trying to keep a straight face as she takes in the wonderful creatures Jacob has created in his pasteries. Newt would have been so proud. 

She's not sure why she's here except that a nugget of an idea that has crept into her thoughts a few nights ago.

As far as MACUSA knows Jacob has been obliviated, if, by chance, Jacob somehow stumbled across those memories by accident, well Tina wasn't going to let MACUSA know. Tina thought Newt would be proud of her.

But she didn't want to get Queenie's hopes up. She knew her sister was heartbroken. 

"Hey, can I help ya?"

Jacob's warm voice brought back memories of a softer voice that makesher heart race. 

Somehow the vast ocean between her and Newt was nothing to the chasm between Jacob and Queenie and the few blocks that separate them.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could make an order for this afternoon. I have to get to work now but my sister could pick them up later" Tina says, hoping her pre rehearsed speech sounded plausible.

But Jacob, warm, wonderful Jacob with a heart as open and as broad as Newt's suitcase takes her at her word. 

"Of course! Pick what you like and I'll bake a fresh batch for you and your sister"

Before she looses her nerve Tina picks a niffler, and an Erumpent. She knows Queenie will love them all. 

As Jacob engages in smell talk and places her order Tina thinks that perhaps, when Newt came back to New York he would be able to see the faces of his all his old friends. 

Tina leaves the shop, breaking off a piece of pastry-a niffler, she had bought for lunch. She resolves to keep away from her sister as much as possible today to preserve the secret. 

If there's a skip to her step, well, she thinks she's earned it.


End file.
